


Unfair Tactics

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, First Time, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Scratching, Sexy Times, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of a very passionate snogging session Sherlock discovers that Molly has a very interesting (and very surprising) turn-on. This just might be something he can use to his advantage…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> So I had, a few months ago, decided to stop writing mature and explicit fics, but I found I had about ten to twelve prompts between my Tumblr inbox and ones I had saved on my hard drive from various Tumblr groups that I didn't want to simply give away, so I decided to make December my amnesty month and answer them. The majority of them are going to be part of this series and are (like this one) going to be backdated throughout the series to fill in gaps. Anyway, this story answers the **imagineyourotp** prompt of " _Imagine your OTP passionately making out. Person A starts scratching down person B's back, which drives them nuts, whining into the kiss that that's not fair._ "

He had to admit, while it was unusual being in a relationship, he rather enjoyed it. There were more upsides to it than downsides, he’d found, though he supposed a lot of that had to do with the fact he was in a relationship with Molly than anyone else. If it had been any other woman, he wasn’t sure he would feel quite as…content, for lack of a better term.

It had only been three weeks and five days that they had been dating. His friends were still dealing with the fallout from his return from the dead, and they were handling it with various degrees of difficulty, so there was plenty of time to spend with Molly while he gave them their time and space to handle it as they would. Mrs. Hudson had come around fastest and so thankfully he had a roof over his head, he had his home back, but Lestrade was still distancing himself a bit and John was outright refusing to acknowledge him at all. Both Molly and Mrs. Hudson said to give them time, they’d come around, and he was doing that, but…it was hard.

And that was why he was so thankful for Molly. Even though he had his home back he spent quite a bit of time at Molly’s flat. It was comfortable there. There was a lot of attention on him when he was in public, either with or without her, so generally they would stay at her flat and take their meals there, sit on the sofa and curl up to a movie or the telly and just be close. He found he liked being close to her. The usual aversion he had to being that close to a person wasn’t there when he was with Molly. 

He got a particular pleasure from kissing her. Kissing had always been something he’d found distasteful before, the few instances he’d done so. But from the first actual kiss between the two of them that he could remember, on the sofa when he was recovering from the hangover he had after John had punched him when he came back, there had not been a one that he’d found distasteful. The taste of her lips, the feel of her against him, the soft sounds she made… he’d savored it all, and he wanted more. He almost wondered if it was strange to want more so soon into the relationship, but then again, John had gone home with some of his dates the night he went out with them, so nearly a month into a relationship was good, he thought.

Right now he and Molly had just finished takeaway from Deliverance Limited at the sofa and she’d set her carton on the table in front of them. She leaned into the sofa and looked at him, tilting her head slightly. “You know, you’ve been alive again for almost a month now,” she said with a smile.

“I have,” he said, picking at the last bit of food in his carton of prawn massaman curry. He got a forkful of it and took a bite. “Is that important?”

“Well, I was thinking we could celebrate,” she said, moving her hand to his thigh, trailing her fingers up slightly.

His gaze moved to where her fingers were, and after a moment he set his carton aside and moved closer. “Are we talking a public or private celebration?” he asked.

“Maybe a public one to start with,” she said. “I mean, I know you don’t like going out much, but we could maybe go out. And then…a private celebration, afterward.” She let her hand flatten out more and settle on his hip.

He wasn’t quite sure what she meant, but he had an idea. He wanted to be sure, though. “Would it be an overnight celebration?” he asked.

She nodded. “One where we share a bed in…perhaps a little less clothing than usual? I know you said you haven’t had much experience, but…” she said before biting her lip and looking up at him. He was quiet for a moment before he reached over and pulled her onto his lap. She gained some height on him with that position, and so she looked down at him with a grin. “So you like that idea?”

“Do we need to wait until I’ve been alive again for a month?” he asked.

Her grin got wider and she moved her hand away from his hip so that she could frame his face with both of her hands. “So are you suggesting you stay over tonight?” she asked.

“If you want me to,” he said.

She didn’t answer, instead leaning in and kissing him deeply. He responded in kind, holding her close against him, kissing her back more passionately than he had before. He went to move his hands down her back and ended up running his nails down her back. She moaned into the kiss and he was surprised, so surprised he pulled away. “Oh God,” she said.

“So you like that?” he asked.

“That is one of my ultimate weaknesses,” she said. She had a heat in her eyes he hadn’t seen before, and she shifted her position slightly to grind against him. He could feel himself begin to grow hard at that, and then he reached for her again to pull her in for another kiss. He kissed her greedily as she reached between them to undo the buttons of his shirt. Once she got a few of them undone she pulled away from the kiss and went for his neck, kissing his pulse point. He shut his eyes. That felt good, it did, but he wanted to be kissing her.

He’d have to use her weakness against her.

He moved his hands to pull her blouse up out of her trousers and then slipped his hand up underneath before raking his nails down her back. She stiffened and shivered. “That’s not fair,” she whined.

“I’d much rather go back to kissing you,” he said, moving his lips to her neck.

“Mmm, well, I suppose I could live with that,” she said with a soft laugh. “Though…if we move to the bedroom, we could get rid of more of this clothing and take turns kissing various body parts on each other.” He pulled away slightly and she leaned in, her lips hovering over his. “And I do enjoy taking turns.”

“Then let’s move this to your bedroom,” he said before giving her one last kiss. She pulled away with a laugh and then got off of him, reaching for the hem of her blouse and pulling it off before tossing it over her shoulder as she made her way towards her bedroom. He was off the sofa in a shot, following her in an instant. He had the feeling this was going to be quite an interesting evening indeed.


End file.
